Entrevista con Inugumi
by Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov
Summary: tres locas conductoras interrogaran a los personajes de Inuyasha ¿que pasara? ô.O recomendados para antikikiou


Entrevistas con Inu-gumi

Naomi: ¡hola a todos! Bienvenidos a una de mis nuevas locuras, en esta aremos un reportaje especial a los personajes de 'Inuyasha'

Emilse: hai, ellos vinieron 'voluntariamente' a que los entrevistemos

Kumiko: y como ellas están locas yo estoy aquí para supervisarla 0

Naomi y Emilse: ¬¬

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece en lo más mínimo si no Kikiou nunca hubiera existido u.ú

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

-El salón se hallaba en total oscuridad cuando tres reflectores iluminan el centro del escenario, en el estaban las tres conductoras, mientras que la gente aplaudía ansiosa-

Naomi: ¡hola a todos! ¡¡Bienvenidos a este programa especial dedicado a 'Inuyasha'!

Emilse: hoy vendrán los más guapos

Kumiko: y las más zorras ¬¬

Naomi: ¡ignórenla! Bueno comencemos…

Emilse: bueno de parte de los malos están: ¡Naraku, Kikiou, Kanna y Kagura!

-los luces se enfocan en los nombrados y todos comienzan a tirarle basura, mientras que un grupo de fans de Naraku saca una gran pancarta 'SOS MUY LINDO AUNQUE ESTES LOQUITO n.n'

Los cuatro pasaron y se sentaron, mientras que la cámara se enfoca en Naomi

Naomi: ¡bueno ahora vamos con los buenitos! -

Kumiko: hai, déjame a mi -

Naomi: no lo are yo n.n

Kumiko: no déjame a mi ¬¬

Naomi: ya dije que no, lo are yo n.n

Kumiko: yo

Naomi: yo ¬¬

Emilse: ya basta, yo lo diré, ellos son-…

Naomi: ¡¡Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin y Sesshoumaru!

-todo el publico comienza a grita muy animadamente. Mientras que le tiran cosas entre ositos y flores. Todos sonreían animadamente a excepción de unos yukais-

-Luego de que todos se sentaron las conductoras las imitaron-

Naomi: ¡la primera pregunta es para Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: hn…

Naomi: ¿qué haces para tener el cabello así? -

Inuyasha: lo lavo tres veces al día y lo peino cada dos horas

Naomi: O.ô ¿cuándo lo haces?

Inuyasha: mientras que peleo

Naomi: ah… ya veo -

Kumiko: mi pregunta es para Kagome ¿ya se comprometieron? ¿Cuándo se casaron? ¿Esperas un hijo? ¿Cómo se llamara? Me gustaría que le pusieras Ámbar 0

Kagome: O/O, pues no, ni siquiera se me confesó ToT

Naomi y Emilse: metiste la pata ¬¬

Kumiko: ¡¡para eso estamos las reporteras! 0

Emilse: bueno ahora a mi me toca para Sango - ¿no tienes problemas de columna? Digo tu boomerang es demasiado pesado por lo que cuentan

Sango: después de un tiempo te acostumbras n.nu

Naomi: monje Miroku ¿ya conseguiste un hijo?

Miroku: pues no, pero si quiere usted puede tenerlo- se le acerca a la joven, cuando Sango le da un lindo regalito con su bumerang

Naomi. No lo creo u.u

Emilse: ahora para Rin-chan n.n ¿qué se siente de ser un acompañante del gran Sesshoumaru, señor de las tierras del Oeste, un hermoso Yukai, la cabellera que hace poner celoso a Jordano?

Todos: O.O ····

Rin: muy bien, Sesshoumaru-sama es muy bueno con Rin-chan. La protege siempre y la quiere

Sesshoumaru: u/u

Kumiko: ¡¡a mi me toca Sesshoumaru! ¡¡¡si! ¡¡si!

Naomi: Kumiko, la pregunta

Kumiko: ah… cierto n.n ¿qué sientes por la pequeña Rin-chan?

Sesshoumaru: mm… ¿quieres morir?

Kumiko: yo ago las preguntas tu no ¬o¬

Sesshoumaru: sin comentarios

Kumiko: habla ¬¬

Sesshoumaru: no quiero

Kumiko:-le saca la lengua- lo mismo hablaste - jajajaja

Naomi: ¡ya basta! Ahora vamos con los malos, comencemos con Naraku ¿cómo te pudiste enamorar de esta perra?-señala a Kikiou

Kikiou: ¡¡oye!

Naraku: tenía la mente de un adolescente y me enamoraba de la primera que veía

Kikiou: ¬¬

Emilse: ¡yo a Kanna! ¿Siempre te ves tan seria?

Kanna: si…- responde neutralmente

Emilse: ¿alguna ves cambiaste tu gesto?

Kanna: si, en la segunda película fruncí el ceño

Emilse: ¡¡te felicito!

Kumiko: Kagura ¿me das una de tus plumas? -

Kagura: o.o esta bien –se saca una pluma y le da

Kumiko: gracias .

Emilse: Kumiko, ¡La pregunta!

Kumiko: ¿qué pregunta? O.ô

Naomi: ah… Dios…

Kumiko: ah, ya recuerdo, ¿te gusta Hakudoshi?

Kagura: O/O, no u.u

Kumiko: que macana, a mi ¡¡si!

Naomi: ahora a la perra de Kikiou

Inuyasha y Kikiou: ¡oye!

Inuyasha: ¡¡no insultes a los perros!

Kikiou: ¬¬ ¡¡por que me dejas al ultimo!

Naomi: por que nadie te quiere escuchar, además no serás la última no te daré ese privilegio- le saca la lengua-

Kikiou: procede con tu pregunta

Naomi: ¿por qué no en ves de ser una perra fuiste un sapo? Digo, a los sapos nadie los quiere mientras que a los perros si…

Kikiou: me estas ofendiendo? ù.u

Naomi: mm… digamos que si… .

Kikiou: pregúntale a Rumiko-sama ella lo escribió

Naomi: ¡¡¡oye Rumiko-sama! ¡¡¡Por que metiste a esta perra!

Rumiko: no se -.- fue un error

Kikiou: todos me maltratan ToT

Todos: digamos que si n.n

**Continuara…**

Naomi: aquí lo dejamos por hoy

Kumiko: sintonícenos la próxima semana, por la misma categoría y por la misma pagina

Emilse: te salio a comercial barato ¬¬

Kumiko. ¡¡Ya tengo otra profesión! -

Todos: O.O

Naomi: nos vemos

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**

**Sango Pu-yi**

**Kumiko Minamoto Kimura**


End file.
